The One I Waited For
by EmilytheNeko
Summary: NiGHTS is struck by a potion that turns him into a Visitor and is taken to the Dreamer World, where he meets a girl, who tries to help him get back home and turn into his normal self. But while he's trying to cope to this new body, Wizeman orders his Nightmarens to finally enter the Dreamer World to search for NiGHTS...OC X NiGHTS. Rated M for language, and suggestive themes.
1. Prologue

_~Third Person POV~_

NiGHTS flew straight into his brother with his Drill Dash, causing the red Maren to fly back into one of the mountains surrounding the two. NiGHTS turned his attention down to the ground, where the two Visitors were being ushered away by Owl. He saw the blue-haired girl look up at NiGHTS with a worried look, but NiGHTS just gave her a small smile and a thumbs up in return.

This was going to be a piece of cake. It always was.

Reala grunted and rubbed his head before letting out another dark chuckle, looking at his purple brother. "I'll admit, NiGHTS, you seem to have been improving on your fighting style. But, it won't be enough to protect those two. Not from the wrath Master Wizeman. Or from me."

"Ha! You always say that! And yet, it always ends the same; you flying away like the coward you are!"

In response, Reala dashed at NiGHTS. NiGHTS dodged him and flew into the more open area, where the flowing triangle of magic energy was visible above the two. NiGHTS reached up to grab one of the explosive balls that formed from one of the triangle's corners, and shot it at Reala, only to miss and have it explode near a mountain peak.

NiGHTS grunted in frustration and went to grab another ball, when he caught a flash of grey in the corner of his eye. He swirled around and ducked as soon as a bottle of glowing pink liquid flew at him. His eyes narrowed at the new Nightmaren. A recently created Nightmaren; Maleficus.

Great. Two against one.

The grey nightmaren wearing his constantly-changing-color cape smirked at him, tossing a bottle up and down in the air. Reala hovered close behind, ready to strike the distracted purple Maren. But NiGHTS was too quick, flying straight up in the air, missing Reala's hit completely.

Reala snarled and Maleficus threw more bottles of magical liquids. NiGHTS zipped back and forth to avoid them, trying to reach one of the explosive balls. He was so close! So clo-

A bottle hit him right in the head. The impact was hard enough to knock him out, sending him falling straight down to the ground. Reala was ready to catch him when a sudden light caused him to shield his eyes. Maleficus, however, was able to look straight at the light that NiGHTS seemed to give off as he fell. He watched as the Awakers appeared and grabbed the light, lifting it towards the sky.

"Oh no."

The wizard flew after them as fast as he could, but to no avail. The light was gone, and so was NiGHTS.

Reala flew to Maleficus's side, glaring up into the sky. "What happened? What did you do?"

Maleficus gulped in fear, thinking of the wrath he was to face returning to his master. "I...think I threw the wrong potion..."


	2. NiGHTS Meets a Visitor

_**~Third Person POV~**_

NiGHTS had never dreamed.

When he slept, which was normally when Visitors were wide awake in their world, his dreams were blank.

But now, he was dreaming.

He was kneeling, but to his surprise, he was on the ground. Even when he knelt or laid down, he was afloat in the air. And a bigger surprise, he was kneeling before Wizeman.

The one creature he would never kneel before...

It took him a second to realize he was being forced to kneel by Reala, who grinned evilly down at him.

Before NiGHTS's eyes, Reala shifted into a Visitor; a young man with black and red hair, wearing Reala's clothes. When NiGHTS turned to glare at Wizeman, he was gone. Replaced with another Visitor, with grey hair, wearing Wizeman's cloak. Wizeman raised his hand, and a dark magic emitted from him, shooting towards NiGHTS, wrapping around his neck. NiGHTS coughed when the magic cut off his air, trying desperately to unwrap it from around his neck.

"Wake up! Wake up!"

NiGHTS's eyes widened when the magic squeezed more, hearing a female's voice echo around him, louder and louder.

"WAKE UP!"

And just like that, Wizeman and Reala were gone. Replaced with a young female Visitor, looking at NiGHTS worriedly. "Are you alright, sir? You were having a nightmare. You were acting like someone was trying to kill you!"

NiGHTS stared at her, then looked around. He was laying on a sofa, in the middle of a room. Casual, not colorful...like...the Dreamer World.

"Where...where am I?" he asked.

"Well, there's a lot of answers for that. You're in my house. In Michigan. Y'know, in America."

"America? Michigan? What..." NiGHTS froze. He remembered a Visitor telling him about America. "I'm...no, no, no, this can't be right."

"What's wrong, sir?"

"I-I don't belong here!"

"Well, technically, you're not allowed in my house, yes, but-"

"No, I mean, this WORLD!"

"Uhh..." The girl stared at him like he had two heads. Then suddenly, she gasped. "I knew it! You're an alien! That could explain how you fell on my roof!"

"I...fell on your roof?"

"Yeah. It scared the shit out of me, but I knew you had to be an alien! You weren't bleeding or anything!"

"Well...I'm actually not an alien, but-oh! How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is NiGHTS." He smiled sheepishly.

She smiled back. "Hi, NiGHTS. I'm Emily. Anyway, if you're not an alien, then what are you?"

"Well, that's kind of a long story..."

"I like long stories."

"Alright, well, it begins within another world..."

"Oohoohoo, you dun goofed~." Jackle giggled, as he overheard Maleficus discussing the current situation with Reala.

Maleficus glared at the orange Maren, but sighed in defeat. "It appears I have."

"Master's gonna have your head on a plate." a candle-headed Maren said, as he sat across from Jackle, thumbing through his cards.

The masked Maren sitting next to Jackle made a cutting motion across her throat, her mask revealing a sketch of a smug grin and narrowed eyes.

"Wick, Inferus, this is no time to remind Maleficus on his fate." Reala snapped at them. "If I were you, I'd be more concerned at the fact that Jackle has been switching his cards behind your backs."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

Maleficus floated out of the room with Reala, hearing the table flip over as Inferus pinned Jackle to the floor and Wick cursing at him. "My familiar...he's supposed to label all my potions correctly. That was supposed to set him on fire...it said right on the bottle 'Dragon's Breath'..."

"Your familiar is obviously unreliable." Reala said with a sneer. "This is the third time this has happened."

"He just needs more training! He's only a few weeks old, since I created him."

"Well, I'm sure if this happens again, Master Wizeman will have to do something about him."

Maleficus shivered. "If it comes to that...I'll do it myself..."

They finally made it to the dark void of space where Wizeman resided in. He faced the two as they flew in and knelt down before him.

"Where is he?" Wizeman asked, his loud voice booming around them.

Reala glanced at Maleficus. He was pale, a lump in his throat as he gulped. Reala grinned. This is what he loved seeing. Nightmarens with no hope of reaching his level. Reala turned his attention back to his Master. "Maleficus threw a potion at NiGHTS, Master. A potion that turned him into a Visitor."

Maleficus let out a gasp as a large hand grabbed him, the eyes on Wizeman's hands glaring at him. "How dare you! You are a disgrace of a magic Nightmaren! I cannot believe I wasted my breath creating you!"

"M-Master Wizeman! I-I apologize! P-Please, Master, spare me!"

"SILENCE!"

Maleficus lowered his head, trembling.

"Reala, what do you know of this potion?"

"Master, the potion has given NiGHTS a Visitor's body, but he still has his magic. He does need to sleep, but according to the potion's properties, his dreams do not take place in Nightopia. It is unknown if he even dreams at all. In rare cases, he will dream of visions."

"Maleficus, is this true?"

"Y-Y-Yes, Master."

The grey Nightmaren was released, and he quickly flew back down to Reala, back in a kneeling position, not wishing to anger his Master anymore.

"What do you propose, Reala?" Wizeman said, his voice quieting slightly as he calmed down.

"Master, since NiGHTS cannot come back to Nightopia, I have formed a plan. I will go to the Dreamer's World as well, and I will bring him back."

"Very well. Maleficus, you will help Reala with this plan, but YOU WILL NOT fail again."

"Y-Yes, Master. But, f-forgive me for asking...w-why must we bring him back? H-He's stuck in another world, and t-there's no way for him to return."

"He has been in my way for far too long, yes. But he is still my creation. I want him to have a new soul. A new, much darker soul."

"I-I see..."

"Now, go! And do not fail me again."

"Leave it to me, Master Wizeman."

_**~First Person POV~**_

"So, let me get the straight..." I said, my hands folded together, pointing at him. "You are a creature who lives in a World of Dreams, where humans go when they fall asleep. You were created to steal these lights in human's hearts, but you rebelled and turned good."

NiGHTS nodded. "Yes. And the one who created me, Wizeman, wants to destroy my soul and make my body a new one. That way I won't rebel against him again."

"Damn, what a dick." I said, shaking my head.

"You...you actually believe me?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, you're obviously not human if you fell on my roof without breaking any bones." I shrugged. "I also used to believe that dreams were other worlds, but no one really agreed with me."

NiGHTS smiled a little, rubbing the back of his head. He stopped and suddenly felt his head.

"NiGHTS? What's wrong?"

"Uhh...what's this furry thing on my head?"

"That's...hair..."

"Hair? I don't have hair."

"Yeah, you do. See?" I led him into the bathroom and pointed to the mirror.

NiGHTS stood in front of it, obviously shocked at what he saw. He felt his purple hair, felt his face (mostly his nose and ears) and gazed down at his body. "I'm...a Visitor...that can explain a lot..."

"You mean this isn't what you normally look like?" I askd.

"No...not really. I mean, my clothes are the same, but, I used to have horns...I always flew in the air..."

I frowned, seeing him lower his head as his words drifted into silence. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he turned to look at me.

"NiGHTS, I...I know we just met and everything, but you obviously need help. I'll help you. I may not know how to get you back to Nightopia, but I promise, I will not give up until you make it back."

"T...Thank you, Emily. That's awfully nice of you." He suddenly hugged me tightly. "In return, I'll make sure you have the time of your life when we get to Nightopia! I promise!"

I chuckle, hugging back. "We got a deal then."


	3. Of Nutella and Potions

~First Person POV~

Our little embrace was cut off by a rumbling noise. NiGHTS released me, feeling his stomach. "W-What was that?!"

I giggled. "That just means you're hungry!"

"Wait, it does?"

"Yeah! C'mon, I'll make you some food." I led NiGHTS to the kitchen. I noticed he kept looking down at his feet, stumbling a little. I remembered him telling me that he wasn't used to walking. "Hey, NiGHTS? The more you concentrate on walking, the more you stumble. Just don't think about it. It comes naturally." NiGHTS smiled and nodded, looking up at me, walking better than before. Once we reached the kitchen, I motioned to the table. "Here, sit here." He sat at the table, watching me as I pulled a pan out. I began to make some eggs and bacon, putting toast in the toaster as well. "So Nightmarens don't get hungry?"

"We do, but our stomachs don't grumble like that."

"You eat then?"

"Sorta. We absorb food, instead of using our mouths like Visitors do."

"Oh, I see. What kind of food does Nightopia have?"

"Well, sometimes Visitors have food-related worlds. But if you mean something not Visitor-made...well, there's Poma and Dream Cakes."

"Poma?"

"Fruit. It grows in different sizes, shapes and colors. Like, what Visitors call, apples. Visitors have eaten Poma too, and I guess it tastes like their favorite fruit."

"Oh, right. What about Dream Cakes?"

"Baked pastries Nightopians are known for baking. Visitors can't eat them though."

"Why?"

"If a Visitor eats one, they'll never crave food from their world again."

"Oh."

The food was done. I gave NiGHTS the bacon and eggs, then pulled the toast out. "What do you want on your toast?"

"Uhh, well...what can you put on it?"

"Oh, jelly, butter, peanut butter, and Nutella!"

NiGHTS scratched his head. "I know all of those except for Nutella. What's that?"

"It's like chocolate! You wanna try it?"

NiGHTS nodded. I went ahead and pulled out the jar, spreading it on the toast and setting it in the center of the table. NiGHTS sniffed the bread and nibbled on it. He looked really shocked. "Wow, what...what is this?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this...what you Visitors call 'taste'?"

I giggled. "Yup!"

"Wow..." NiGHTS ate more food, his face in pure bliss, making sure to savor each bite. It was fascinating, seeing a being who never ate anything, actually eat for the first time. Soon, NiGHTS looked hesitant, trying to take another bite from a piece of toast when I stopped him,

"Hey, NiGHTS? You don't have to eat everything." He looked at me as I continued, "You're stomach might not have had limits like a human's does. You can only eat so much, or you get sick."

"Oh, right." NiGHTS nodded, setting the toast down.

Even though I protested, he helped me clean up. I showed him what Visitors usually did, washing dishes and drying them, putting away leftovers and such. He seemed fascinated by this lifestyle, and told me that Nightmarens had servants to do all this for them. Mentioning this, NiGHTS shivered, "I don't like the way they treat the servants..."

When we finished doing the dishes and cleaning up, I slipped my shoes on. "We need to get you some clothes."

"Huh? Why? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"Well, nothing. They're very pretty, but...it's not how humans dress. We only dress like that for certain events and stuff. And also...if Reala or one of the other Nightmarens come after you with the same method of how you got here, they'd recognize you with those clothes."

"Oh, that is true. Well, alright!"

After putting my shoes on, I grabbed my wallet and cellphone, leading NiGHTS to my car. I showed him how to put his seat-belt on, and soon, we were on the road.

~Third Person POV~

Maleficus and Reala floated into the large room that sat across from Jackle's. Bottles and jars floated along the walls, as if they were sitting on shelves, a large bubbling cauldron underneath of them. Maleficus flew towards a bookcase and table, where a strange winged creature sat, writing on a bottle's label. The creature noticed Maleficus and smiled brightly.

"Kreaky! Kreaky kreak?"

Maleficus frowned. "No, Kreak. It was the wrong potion."

"Kreak..."

"It's okay. Mistakes happen." 'Kreak' nodded and smiled, revealing its sharp teeth. Maleficus couldn't help but smile back, ruffling the creature's blue fur. "Kreak, we need to supply more of the Awaker's Potion. Please get my spell book and help me with the ingredients."

Kreak nodded, flying off towards one of the large floating bookcases. Reala folded his arms and crossed on leg over his knee as he watched. Maleficus grabbed a bottle of a bright liquid of a yellow color. He grabbed some more, and emptied the liquids into the cauldron. "Liquid Ideya, check."

"Liquid Ideya?" Reala asked, raising a brow.

"The Ideya I steal I put in my potions. Master approved of it."

"Well, it's better than what Jackle does with them."

"Do...I want to know?"

"Definitely not."

Kreak flew to the cauldron with a large book, plus some more ingredients. More things were thrown into the bubbling liquid in the cauldron. Maleficus opened the book and began to recite a spell, sounding like a mix between Latin and English,

"Ego somnus, ego somnium, ego sum human, return mihi ut orbis terrarum quod ego belong."

The liquid turned purple in a puff of smoke. "It's ready." Maleficus bottled the liquid up, examining it closely before nodding. "I'm also bringing the Nightmaren Potion. That will bring us back here, including NiGHTS." He turned to Kreek. "Please bottle the remaining contents, Kreak."

The creature nodding happily.

Soon, the two Nightmarens left, leaving Kreak alone. The creature managed to bottle up a majority of the potion until there were no more bottles left. Kreak looked around, scratching its head, when its eyes fell upon Maleficus's wine cabinet...


	4. Reala and Maleficus: Actually Magicians

~First Person POV~

NiGHTS and I drove to a Kohl's, where I led him inside. He looked around, amazed at all the different styles and choices there were. He seemed more interested in the colorful, sparkly things. He picked a few outfits, trying them on in the dressing room. As I waited outside, humming to myself, I couldn't help but notice a woman behind the counter frantically dialing numbers on the phone, with a customer pointing at the doors and running out. Curious, I wandered over and noticed a crowd of people surrounding something on the pavement outside.

"Hello, 9-1-1? Yeah, umm, I'm a worker at Kohl's, and a customer just said that these two men-"

I didn't get to hear the rest of what the employee was saying as I hurried outside. I looked at a younger man who wore a uniform from the store next door. "Excuse me, sir, but what happened?" I asked.

"Apparently these two guys just fell out of the sky!"

I froze, turning white. "Oh no..."

"You...alright there?"

"ALIENS, PEOPLE! ALIENS!" A young boy screamed. Another boy, I assumed his brother, started crying while the mother pulled them away. I looked over a few shoulders, seeing the two men...wearing strange clothing...having strangely colored hair...

_OH NO._

I quickly walked back into the store just as NiGHTS was walking out to show me his new outfit; a dark purple hoodie, dark red pants and black boots.

"NiGHTS, we have to go!"

"Wait, why? What's-"

"I'll explain when we leave!"

I grabbed the outfits we had picked out (plus his own). The employees left their desks to run outside, so I just bagged the clothes, tossed some money on the counter and rushed out, dragging NiGHTS with me.

"Wait, Emily! Slow down, what is-"

"NiGHTS, shh!"

We got into the car and sped away. "Emily, what was that about?!" NiGHTS asked, trying to remember how to put his seat-belt on.

"NiGHTS, that Reala you mentioned; you said he wore mostly red, right?"

"Uhh yeah?"

"And that Maleficus wore a cape, right?"

"Yeah?..."

"Well, guess what? **THEY'RE HERE. IN THIS WORLD**."

NiGHTS's eyes widened. "A-Are you sure? Is that why all those people were out there?"

"If their weird clothes weren't enough, then ask the people about how they just magically fell out of the sky!" I sighed, then slammed on the brakes, almost running through a red light. My hands slipped off the wheel, running through my hair, relaxing me as I caught my breath. "NiGHTS...if we're ever going to town again, then we're gonna have to give you an alias..." I looked at him.

NiGHTS clung to the seat slightly when I slammed on the brakes so suddenly. After calming down, he looked at me too. "An alias?"

"Only for when we're in public...I don't want them to know it's really you."

"Oh, right." NiGHTS nodded. "What did you have in mind, exactly?"

"...Peter."

"Peter?"

"Yeah. Cause of your original outfit, and when you told me you could fly...you reminded me of this character named Peter Pan."

"You're not the first Dreamer to tell me that, actually." NiGHTS smiled slightly. "Peter, then. And don't worry; Reala and Maleficus won't know it's me, but..."

"But?"

"I hope they won't do anything to any Dreamers..."

"Me too, NiGHTS...me too..."

~Third Person POV~

Reala groaned in pain as he opened his eyes. His head was throbbing, and his vision was blurry. He was able to make out dark shapes above him, until they morphed into Dreamers.

"ALIENS, PEOPLE! ALIENS!"

Reala twitched in irritation after making out the sound of a child crying. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. He stopped, feeling something fluffy...

Hair.

Ah, so it did work.

"Uhh, you okay, man?" One Dreamer asked.

"He shouldn't be okay if he fell out of the sky!" Another Dreamer said.

Reala scoffed. "You Visitors are so naive."

"What he meant to say was-!" Reala blinked when he suddenly felt a hand over his mouth, Maleficus pulling him off the ground. Reala let out muffled protests as Maleficus continued. "We're fine! You see, we're magicians! We were just practicing one of our greatest feats! But of course, the illusion makes it appear as though we had just fallen straight from the sky!"

One or two Dreamers looked amazed. The rest looked confused.

"How does that work?" One asked.

"The magic...of mirrors!"

The crowd lit up in amazement, their eyes sparkling at their new-found knowledge.

Yup. Definitely naive.

"Now, please, excuse us. We must continue our practice, but we cannot have spectators."

The crowd of Dreamers left. Maleficus released Reala, who backed away from him. "How dare you just grab me like that! If it were up to me, I would have y-"

"Reala, please, you can't talk about Nightopia or Nightmare in this world." Maleficus sighed. "Dreamers don't believe in those places, and they'll look at you like you're...well, mad. It can get you into trouble here."

Reala scoffed, folding his arms. "And how do you know so much about this world if you've never been here?"

Maleficus shook his head, but before he could say anything, he noticed a white vehicle pulling into the parking lot, with flashing red lights on it. "Oh great, we gotta hide." Maleficus and Reala were quick on their feet, hiding behind the building.

There, Reala and Maleficus would have their silent argument over the previous question, making their way through the woods behind the building.

_~Meanwhile in Nightmare~_

"Jackle, make yourself useful and get some drinks." Wick growled at the cheating Nightmaren, who was now floating in the air mindlessly, giggling.

"Naaah, I don't think I will~." Jackle playfully stuck his tongue out before suddenly zooming up next to Inferus, stroking the side of her mask with a claw. "Everyone knows that 'Hot-Temper' here makes the strongest drinks~."

Inferus's mask revealed an irritated look, as her hand shout out to grab Jackle's horn, yanking on it harshly.

"Eek! Too hard, too hard, too hard!" Jackle cried, flailing. "Fine, fine, I'll get some stinkin' drinks!"

Inferus released him. Jackle rubbed his horn, muttering to himself as he flew out of the room. "Great, where the dingle am I supposed to get drinks?"

He stopped, noticing Maleficus's door was slightly ajar. He poked his head in, noticing that no one was in the room, except for that weird flying thing Maleficus kept as a pet...what did he call it?

"KRUNK!" Jackle suddenly shouted, thinking it was the creature's name.

The creature shrieked and fell over, a pile of books landing on it.

"Oopsy~." Jackle giggled, floating over to the wine cabinet that sat not too far from the pile. "You won't tell 'Mali' that I stole a drink right~?"

"Kreak!" Came a muffled response.

Jackle rolled his eyes, grabbing a bottle of liquid and darting out with it. Before Kreak could successfully pop out of the pile of books to grab him, Jackle was gone. Kreak stared at the open door in fear, remembering that he was never allowed to leave the room...

But there was something else...

He knew what was in that bottle...

_And it wasn't alcohol..._


End file.
